


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: A short bit of smut, Anal Sex, Biting, Claiming Bites, Clothes tearing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Laszlo is an expert when it comes to knowing what other people are thinking, but - when it comes to other people's thoughts regarding sex and sexual desire - as much as he reads, he is unskilled through lack of practice. In this instance, John teaches - he learns - and never stops learning others' peculiarities as well as his own.A smutty little drabble where Laszlo learns that he likes to bite.
Relationships: Laszlo Kreizler/John Schuyler Moore, Violet Hayward/John Schuyler Moore (referenced)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

"Ah. Ahhh," Laszlo howled out into the stillness, as John continued to buck up into him, his hard arousal completely filling him - and the screams split the fabric of the air, piercing the musty, stagnant atmosphere of the study. And, speaking of piercing - in order to muffle further cries - something came over Laszlo that he could not control. His teeth found their way towards John's shoulder and sank into the soft flesh, incisors firm and unyielding.

Somewhat taken aback by this action, Schuyler-Moore reactively exclaimed, " _Laszlo!_ " almost as sharply as the bite itself - in both astonishment and awe. "You're a wild man. There's a god-damn _beast_ inside of you." The tone of his voice turned from surprise to displeasure in the space of a second, with what also seemed like the tiniest hint of repulsion. "What on earth shall I say to Vi?" he uttered, turning to examine the red circular mark on his bare skin.

Gingerly clambering from atop his partner, Dr. Kreizler dismounted - his expression bashful and cheeks notably reddened; he could barely hold John's stare, but all of that changed when the sitting man reached out and snatched at his hand, pulling Laszlo back to his gaze. "Did I say that I wished for you to _stop_?" John asked him, eyes suddenly darker than a midnight sky. And then the alienist swallowed - it felt as if a stone was in his throat.

"You really must become better at reading people," John growled, dragging his lover back into his naked lap by the cuff of his sleeve, now half-torn from the culmination of their desires, to further continue today's teachings.


End file.
